Fact is, We're Meant to be Together
by WooWoo4511
Summary: Summary: POlivia story about Peter and Olivia coming to realize that they belong together. Rated T...though later chapters may be M.
1. Westbrook Case

Olivia couldn't wait for this whole thing to be over with. She was never one to feel comfortable in a dress and heels. She was undercover at a science convention working on a difficult case in which they had finally gotten a solid lead. The suspect, Michael Westbrook, had been kidnapping top scientist and draining their brains of all their scientific knowledge. When the scientists were found everything seemed to be intact until they tried to return to work and realized everything was foreign to them. They couldn't even tell you the difference between a proton and neutron, basic science. It was a mystery how Westbrook was able to do this or why he was doing it, but they were hoping that after tonight they would have the answers. Olivia knew it all seemed impossible, but she also knew she had weirder cases than this in the past.

_These heels are killing me_, Olivia thought to herself. She was just hoping that she wouldn't have to run after the suspect because she knew it would result in her face-planting into the ground. While scanning the room for the suspect she caught sight of Peter and her eyes just froze on him. Of course she was aware that other agents were around the room, undercover, but she wasn't informed that Peter was going to be one of them. He's such a distraction for her especially now, in that tux. She's always had a strong attraction to Peter, but the tux was making it more intense. He looked so handsome and she just wanted to focus on him all night. Seeing Peter always makes her wonder if she should rethink her decision to not have a relationship beyond a friendship with him. She cared deeply for him, but she just couldn't get past his relationship with her counterpart from the other side.

Olivia's eyes were still frozen on Peter when he suddenly turned in her direction and his eyes locked into hers. She immediately snapped out of her little trance and quickly started scanning the room again hoping that it wasn't obvious that she had been hardcore staring at him.

_POlivia~POlivia~POlivia~POlivia_

In between getting frustrated by trying to search for their suspect, Westbrook, among all of the people at the convention, Peter had been managing to steal a few glances at Olivia. Though this last time she happened to be looking right back at him, but it only lasted for a second before she broke eye contact and turned away. She looked absolutely beautiful in a figure flattering dress that hugged all of her curves in just the right way. Her long blonde hair was curled and flowing down her back and she had just enough makeup to make her green eyes pop even more than usual.

_Olivia…Olivia…Olivia_, he thought to himself, Oh, _what you do to me drives me crazy_. Before getting completely lost in the curves of her body, he shook his head a few times and tried to refocus most of his effort on finding Westbrook.

_POlivia~POlivia~POlivia~POlivia_

Olivia was beginning to think that their suspect hadn't shown up when she caught sight of a man fitting Westbrook's description moving among the crowds of people. Olivia spoke into the hidden mic on her dress, "Our suspect his making his way towards Dr. Simpson. Everyone be on alert." Westbrook was heading towards a small group of people that happened to include Dr. Reginald Simpson, a leading scientist specializing in genetics. This is exactly what they wanted. Olivia just hoped that Dr. Simpson would be able to do his part and keep his cool. Westbrook reached Dr. Simpson and whispered something into his ear after which Dr. Simpson excused himself from the conversation in the small group to follow Westbrook. Olivia started heading in their direction when she realized Westbrook was leading Dr. Simpson towards the back doors of the room. She spoke into her mic again and said, "Suspect is heading towards the back doors with Simpson." Olivia noticed that Dr. Simpson was doing an excellent job of holding Westbrook's attention and wasn't showing any signs that he feared for his life, though she's sure he did.

_POlivia~POlivia~POlivia~POlivia_

When Peter heard Olivia mention that they were heading towards the back doors he made his way through the crowd of people in order to get closer to Westbrook and Simpson. Peter knew that Broyles didn't want them to make a move unless they absolutely had to. Broyles was hoping that Westbrook would lead them to his van that they were told has a mini lab setup in the back. Peter set himself up so that he would be able to intervene if he thought Westbrook was going to harm Simpson.

Peter admired Simpson's bravery in helping Fringe Division with this case. Peter knew that Simpson took what happened to his colleagues personally. Peter can relate to that. He always takes it personally when someone harms or attempts to harm Olivia, Walter or Astrid…especially Olivia. Just as Peter would, Simpson wanted to do whatever he could to help catch this guy.

Peter was trying to inch himself closer to Westbrook without drawing attention to himself when he saw Olivia doing the same thing, but coming from the other direction. When she saw him she gave him a little nod as if to let him know that she was ready for whatever would happen next. Peter really didn't need a sign because he knew that Olivia was always on guard and ready to get the job done. He also knew that she was dying to get out of that dress and that made him smile a little.

_POlivia~POlivia~POlivia~POlivia_

Westbrook and the doctor exited out the back door and Olivia followed slightly behind while noticing that Peter was exiting out of one of the other side doors. Olivia continued to follow closely, but not too closely. It was quite a little hike in the heels she was wearing and she was not enjoying it at all. Finally up ahead she noticed a large van that she felt was most likely where Westbrook was leading Dr. Simpson. Olivia managed to get her gun out of her leg holster which was no easy task in the dress she was wearing. She couldn't help thinking about how much she _hated this damn dress._ She knew she didn't retrieve her gun as gracefully as she would've liked to, but now was not the time to care. She got close enough to hear Westbrook tell Dr. Simpson "It's right up here" after which he let the doctor get slightly ahead of him. That was when Olivia noticed the syringe in Westbrook's right hand and he had pulled his hand back as if getting ready to stab Dr. Simpson with it. Olivia held up her gun and said "Freeze Westbrook…FBI."

Westbrook chose not to freeze and he soon regretted it because as soon as he started to take off, Peter appeared from behind a car, chased him down, and tackled him hard to the ground. Olivia started towards them, though she paused to make sure Dr. Simpson was ok. Once she reached Peter and Westbrook, she heard Peter say "She told you to freeze Asshole!"

_POlivia~POlivia~POlivia~POlivia_

It had been a long day. Olivia spent several hours after they captured Westbrook trying to get him to spill how he was able to remove specific knowledge from the scientist's brains, but Westbrook wasn't budging an inch. Luckily they had enough evidence to hold him. Olivia left the FBI building and decided to head to the lab and check on Walter's progress. She knew he was probably having a field day with all the equipment, instruments, and odd samples that they found in the back of Westbrook's van.

When Olivia walked into the lab she first noticed Walter and Astrid, but the first voice she heard was Peter's…

"Wow, still wearing the dress. Did you finally realize that they aren't that bad?"

"Just shut up!" Olivia responded trying not to smile while looking at Peter with that damn smirk on his face.

Walter quickly cut in with a loud, "Hi, Agent Dunham! You look absolutely stunning!" Walter then turned to Peter and asked, "Doesn't she son?"

Wanting to change the subject, Olivia spoke up before Peter could respond… "So, Walter have you been able to make heads or tails of this stuff yet?"

Walter looked back at the equipment, instruments, and samples before saying, "Not quite Agent Dunham, but I'm working on some theories. Mr. Westbrook is obviously a highly intelligent man. It's all quite fascinating!

"I'm sure it is…" Olivia responded with a giggle after seeing Astrid roll her eyes in complete boredom.

"Well, I'm gonna head home. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Though before she could leave, peter said "You really do look stunning Olivia." While carefully looking her over he added, "I must say I like this look on you."

Olivia felt herself blush. She may have looked slightly embarrassed on the outside, but on the inside she was smiling and loving the way he was looking at her. She could tell that she wasn't the only one who was admiring someone tonight.

Once she felt she could speak without letting on how she was feeling inside she simply said, "Thank You" and headed for the door. She opened the door, then paused, looked directly at Peter and said, "Enjoy one last look because you'll never catch me in one of these again!" With that she left and found herself smiling the whole way home.

_POlivia~POlivia~POlivia~POlivia_

Peter enjoyed that last look as Olivia left the lab. He smiled to himself thinking about how much he enjoyed little exchanges like this with Olivia. Though, the innocent flirting wasn't enough for him. He wanted more…much more. He loves her and has for a long time. He knows she feels the same way, but ever since the "other Olivia" situation she's been holding back. _How can I get her to open up and understand that she's all I want?_ He wondered to himself. He took a deep breath as if just the thinking about how he was going to do it used up too much energy.

Looking over at Astrid and Walter, Peter decided to join them. He was trying to help out, but he wasn't really focused on the task at hand. All he could think about was Olivia. He thought to himself, _We're meant to be together…right? So, it has to work out. I'll figure it out…I have to…_


	2. Another Chance

_His hand was slowly sliding down her body towards her aching core. Once there his hand rubbed the outside before slipping one finger in…and then another. She let out a low moan of pleasure as his finger began gliding in and out of her core. The pace quickened as he started placing light kisses down her neck…across her collarbone…over her breasts, making sure to give equal attention to both, and then down her stomach to her inner thighs. The kisses stopped and there was a slight pause before he engulfed her clit in his mouth. Her hands reached out pulling and grabbing at his hair as she called out his name…"Peter…Oh god Peter!" He sucked and flicked her clit fiercely with his tongue at the sound of her calling his name. His fingers continued to work her core, but soon were replaced by his tongue. Olivia couldn't take it anymore. Her insides tightened and she shuddered as she released into Peter's mouth. He gladly licked up her juices before making his way back up her body leaving kisses along the way. Peter looked deep into her green eyes before kissing her passionately. When they finally broke away, Olivia looked into Peter's eyes and said, "Peter, I need you…All of you…" Peter positioned himself between her legs preparing to enter her for the first time…_

RRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG! RRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG! RRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG!

Olivia shot up all the while shouting "Damn! Damn! Damn!" She felt so flushed and overwhelmed that it took her a few seconds to gather her senses. Once she felt she had a handle on herself she picked up the phone. She heard the slight tone of frustration in her voice when she first spoke "Dunham." It was Broyles on the phone and he needed Olivia to grab the Bishops and meet him at a crime scene. They had a new case. Olivia wanted to protest, but Broyles said what he had to say and hung up. Not that she would ever really be able to skip out on a case. Olivia does enjoy her job and likes to handle everything herself, but that dream left her in an awkward state. No doubt she thoroughly enjoyed the dream despite the fact that it was interrupted at the most inopportune time.

Olivia knew she would not be able face Peter without thinking about her dream. She also knew that if she thought about her dream she would find herself blushing in embarrassment even though he wouldn't have a clue that she had dreamt of the two of them together. Olivia picked up her phone again to call Peter and let him know that she would be there to pick him and Walter up in about 20 minutes. She took a few more seconds to pull herself together, took a deep breath and dialed the number.

POlivia~POlivia~POlivia~POlivia

Olivia pulled up to the Bishop's house and honked her horn. She had, eventually, been able to call Peter and she felt ridiculous during the quick conversation because she could feel her cheeks heating up. _Thank god he can't see through the phone_, she had thought to herself. All she was thinking now was _Why does he have such an effect on me?_ Her focus on that question was disrupted when she heard her car doors opening.

"Hey," Peter said with concern in his voice as he got inside of the car, "are you ok? You sounded a little weird on the phone."

"I'm fine," Olivia practically croaked, "just really tired."

"Late night?"

"Um yeah…" Olivia could feel him looking at her. _Please do not ask anymore questions about my night!_

"Do you know anything about this new case?"

Olivia was relieved when he changed the subject. "No, Broyles basically said to pick you guys up and head out to the scene. That was the extent of the conversation."

"Ah, he has such a way with words," Peter said sarcastically.

"Well, ya know he says what he has to say and that's that," Olivia said almost as if she was defending Broyles. Exactly what was she defending him against, she didn't know. She was just glad she was managing to stay focused on the conversation and keeping the dream she had at bay.

POlivia~POlivia~POlivia~POlivia

They arrived at the scene which was already crowded with police cars, FBI vehicles, and an ambulance. Olivia quickly spotted Broyles in the crowd and made her way towards him. Peter and Walter followed right behind her.

"What do we have?" Olivia asked as she walked up alongside Broyles. Once she was beside him her eyes came to rest on the dead body of a young male a few feet away. Walter wasted no time. He immediately went over to the body and started to look it over.

"Gregory Williams, 15 years old, student at the nearby high school…"

Before Broyles could continue Walter cut in, "Looks like the work of one of our shape-shifter friends." Olivia knew what Walter must have seen when looking into the boy's mouth. Olivia walked over to examine the boy's mouth herself and saw the tell-tale marks from the shape-shifter's device that allows them to take the form of their victims.

"You're definitely right Walter. Do we have any clues as to what happened?" Olivia asked turning her attention back to Broyles.

"His friend, Owen Young, is in the back of the ambulance being examined by the EMTs. He was the one who called 911."

"I'll go interview him and see what I can find out." Olivia said, already heading in the direction of the ambulance.

"I'll go with you." Peter chimed in. Olivia enjoyed that Peter tended to come with her whenever she had to interview someone or check out a scene. She realized he was always there for her and that made her smile.

Olivia and Peter reached the ambulance where Owen Young was being treated. Olivia spoke up first.

"Hi Owen, my name is Agent Dunham and this is Peter Bishop. We would like to ask you a few questions about what happened this morning." Olivia could tell the boy was still trying to make sense of what happened by the look on his face. It was a look of utter confusion and terror.

"Well," Owen started with a shaky voice, "We were on our way to school when Greg stopped to check out this beetle on the ground. See, he's really into bugs and always wants to stop and 'investigate,' as he says, what they're doing. It was already the 5th time we had stopped and I was getting annoyed. I told him, 'We're going to be late.' When he didn't respond I told him 'I'm leaving you here with your new friend. I'll catch you at school.' I walked up the block and around the corner…" Owen pointed up the street in the direction he had been walking. He then took a deep breath.

"Go ahead Owen, it's alright" Olivia said trying to encourage him to continue.

"Well, I felt bad about ditching him so I turned around and started heading back. When I rounded the corner and looked up I saw this…this…this creature and he was bent over Greg's body. He was connected to him through something he had in his mouth. Next thing I know something starts happening to the creature and all of a sudden I didn't just see 1 Greg…I saw 2! The 'creature Greg' pulled something out of his and Greg's mouth. I'm not sure what it was. I turned around to run, but the thing must of saw me and caught up because the next thing I remember is waking up on the pavement with a really bad headache."

Olivia and Peter exchanged glances before Peter asked, "Did you see where the creature came from? Or what he did to your friend for him to end up on the ground?"

"No…" Owen replied still looking confused and terrified.

Olivia knew she couldn't provide him with the answers he must be looking for in relation to what happened to his friend. She wished she could explain to try to give him some relief from all of the confusion, but she just asked "Is there any reason your friend would be targeted?"

"No, I mean he liked to pull a lot of pranks, but nothing real big. At least not anything that I could see leading to…to this."

"Ok, thank you Owen." Olivia said as she tried to give him a reassuring smile to let him know that it would all be ok.

While heading back towards Walter and Broyles, Olivia thought aloud "There has to be some reason why the shape-shifter went after Greg…" Peter could tell by the look on her face that she was running countless ideas through her head. He knew that he could easily find himself staring at her all day. She was the most beautiful woman in the world to him. He felt nothing, but love for her.

Olivia noticed Peter looking at her. His eyes filled with that loving look she sometimes found him giving her. She wished this case could be closed now and that she could somehow spend the rest of the day with Peter, but she knew that wasn't going to happen, at least not today. She sensed that this was going to be a difficult case.

"What do you think Peter?" Olivia suddenly asked.

Peter snapped out of his "moment" and threw out his own idea. "Maybe the shape-shifter just needed a new body and it was a classic case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"No," Olivia said shaking her head vehemently, "I think there's more to it than that."

POlivia~POlivia~POlivia~POlivia

Back at the FBI, Olivia learned that Greg's dad had died a few years ago and that his mom was Dr. Cindy Williams a prominent entomologist. _That explains where Greg gets his interest in bugs_, Olivia thought to herself. Apparently Dr. Williams was doing some unique work with insects known as "Wheel Bugs," though her colleagues weren't quite sure what that unique work was. Her colleagues described her as quiet, hard-working, generally nice, and never missed work. No one seemed to have a problem with her or a grudge against her. The only problem was that Dr. Williams left work a couple of hours ago, around 9am and had yet to return. The fact the she had left around 9am was worrisome to her boss because it was now 1pm and not only had she not returned to work, but she also couldn't be reached at home. Olivia was able to see Dr. Williams' lab and something was definitely not right. For someone who was also described at being meticulously organized, her lab was extremely disheveled. It appeared as if someone had been going through the files frantically, looking for something. Olivia decided to head to the lab to see if Walter could tell her anything about Wheel Bugs that may help the case.

POlivia~POlivia~POlivia~POlivia

"Arilus Cristatus," Walter announced in response to Olivia's question about Wheel Bugs, "otherwise known as the Wheel Bug belongs to a group of bugs knows as assassin bugs. It preys on other bugs that are known to be pests, so it is basically known for being a beneficial bug. Though if one handles a Wheel Bug without caution thy can leave quite a bite. I didn't heed that warning and I ended up with a nasty bite that took well over 2 months to heal.

Seeing the puzzled look on Olivia's face, Peter knew what she was wondering and decided to ask the question for her, "Ok Walter, but what's so special about this bug that a person researching it would possibly be a target for a shape-shifter?" Olivia nodded at him as if to say "That's just what I was wondering," It made him giggle a little and think about just how well he knows her.

"Oh, I don't know son. Perhaps it's because the Wheel Bug has an enzyme in its saliva that paralyzes and kills it's victims within 30 seconds. Though, it would take extreme amounts or someone being able to produce more potent saliva for the bug's toxin to have any deadly affects on anything other than fellow insects."

"Well, maybe that's it. Maybe Dr. Williams was trying to figure out a way to change that. Why she would do that, I don't know because it would probably do more harm than good." Olivia said as she grabbed her coat and started heading for the door. "I'm going to head back to Dr. William's lab and examine her files before I resume my effort to track her down." With no surprise to her, Peter offered to tag along.

_POlivia~POlivia~POlivia~POlivia_

It had been such a long day. Olivia and Peter hadn't gotten any further in tracking down Dr. Williams, though they did find some reports in her lab that indicate she may have been trying to make the Wheel Bug's toxin more potent for creatures larger than insects. Finally everyone decided to call it a day. Olivia was just getting ready to get in her car and head home when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Hey, Olivia! I know it's been a long day, but I was hoping you would be up for getting some food. Astrid's going to drive Walter home and play some board games with him for a bit. So, if you want to I'm available!" He said with that smile she couldn't resist and made her insides melt. Olivia was tired, but how could she turn him down. Besides she had wanted to spend some time outside of work with him for a long time. They hadn't seriously talked since she blew up at him over the "other Olivia" situation. The tension between them has eased over time. The angry tension that it. Her anger, not his, he seemed to be very understanding of what she was going through. What never eased was the sexual tension and love she feels for him. Those only intensified.

Peter realized he had nothing to lose and if he didn't take advantage of this opportunity to be alone with her now, he might not get another chance. He wanted to be able to talk to her about what happened when he thought he had come back to this world with her. He needed Olivia to know that she is all he wants…All he ever wanted. He wants her to know that every night he thinks about what it would be like to fall asleep with her in his arms and to wake up with her still in his arms. Peter is hoping to have the chance to fully express what Olivia means to him. He realized he just might get that chance when she looks him in the eyes and with a slight smile says "How about we grab some drinks, head to my place, and order in? I'm sure that will be more relaxing than sitting in a crowded bar or restaurant after the day we had…"

Peter just nodded in response unable to hide the relief he felt at her coming to that decision. Tonight he knew he had to come clean about everything and he would either sink or swim…

* * *

><p>Please review...it encourages me to keep going aka motivates me :)<p> 


	3. Sink or Swim

This chapter went in a different direction then I originally planned it to go...I'm not sure if I'm entirely happy with, but here it is...

* * *

><p>Olivia and Peter had finished eating and were sitting on her couch, having drinks, and sharing their favorite "Walter" stories. It was Peter's turn…<p>

"…so, I hear music coming from downstairs and I'm thinking 'What the hell Walter, its 3am.' I head downstairs and to the living room where I believed the music was coming from and guess what I see…"

Olivia, ready to burst into laughter at any moment, asks "What? What did you see?"

"I see Walter, naked mind you, doing karaoke to 'Spice up your Life' by the Spice Girls!" Peter and Olivia both burst into laughter. "I couldn't even be mad at the man because I was in complete shock and quite frankly traumatized even though I've witnessed Walter doing odd things in the nude before."

"Oh…My…god!" Olivia managed to get out in between laughs. "That tops all the other stories by far!"

"Um, I don't know. Your story about drugged up Walter and Astrid dancing together is right up there."

"Ah, it's probably a close second" Olivia said as her laughter finally started to subside. She couldn't believe how relaxed she was. It was obviously a combination of alcohol and Peter's charm. "Would you like another drink?"

"No, remember Agent Dunham we have to work tomorrow. Not to put a damper on things," Peter responded with an apparent frown on his face.

"Ugh! You're right. Cindy Williams…Shape-shifter…fun fun fun," Olivia mumbled as she stood up and started cleaning up their miniature mess. Olivia loves her job, but she really didn't want this night to end.

Peter joined her in cleaning up, but he only managed to place their plates in the sink before he found himself admiring Olivia. _She is so beautiful. There's no way I want to go through life without her by my side_, Peter thought to himself as he continued to admire Olivia.

Olivia turned around after discarding their beer bottles and noticed Peter staring at her. She immediately felt self-conscious and put her hands up to check to make sure her hair wasn't sticking up while looking down at her clothes trying to figure out what was wrong. Finally she asked, "Is there something wrong? Do I have a pizza stain on my clothes? Is my hair standing up? Tell me!"

Walking towards her Peter looked into her eyes and said "There's nothing wrong…nothing at all. You look beautiful. In fact you look beyond beautiful."

Before Olivia could respond, Peter reached out, pulled her into him, and kissed her. He kissed her as if it was the first time he had felt her soft lips against his. He could feel Olivia's arms wrap around his neck as he pulled her into him even more. He wanted her…He needed her…He had to have her…

Olivia, at first, was completely lost in Peter's kiss. It had been so long since their bodies have been this close, so long since she felt his lips upon hers. She wanted it to last forever, but when she felt his hands come and start to undo her blouse she pulled away.

"I'm sorry Olivia," Peter stammered.

"No, peter it's my fault. I shouldn't have led you on," Olivia said, almost as if she was admitting to a crime.

"Do you see this as a mistake?" Peter questioned. Frown firmly in place.

"Uh…no…yeah, I mean I don't know Peter. I'm confused. I just can't do this," Olivia said as she started to pace all the while shaking her head.

Peter reached out to stop her and turned her towards him, "Olivia, we seriously need to talk. There are a lot of things that we need to get straightened out between us."

"Peter, if you mean discussing what happened between you and "Her"…I really don't need to hear it," Olivia said, praying he wouldn't continue this conversation.

"I think you do need to hear, but I also think that's not the only thing that's standing between us. What's going on Olivia? Please talk to me," Peter was practically pleading because he knew how stubborn she could be.

"Peter, I really don't have anything to say. I don't what you're expecting me to say or do." Though Olivia knew exactly what he was referring to and what he wanted from her.

Peter didn't believe for a second that she was clueless as to what he was talking about. He knew her too well to fall for that. He wasn't going to let her off the hook.

"You're not fooling anyone Olivia. You know what I want you to do! I want you to be open…honest with me. Look Olivia, I love you and I want to be with you and I know for a fact that you feel the same way about me. What's standing in our way? Is it really 'Her'…," Peter asked referring to the Olivia from the other side, "maybe, but I think there's something bigger that's holding you back. Do you trust me Olivia?"

"Yes, I do," Olivia couldn't lie about that.

"Then talk to me. Tell me what's going on."

"Nothing," was all Olivia was willing to say. She couldn't admit what the problem was to herself, let alone Peter. _Ugh! I just need this to end_.

As if reading her mind, Peter grabbed his coat and headed for the door. "I'll walk home."

POlivia~POlivia~POlivia~POlivia

Olivia looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was 4am. She hadn't been able to get any sleep. She couldn't believe how wrong the night had gone. The same thoughts kept plaguing her mind. _I shouldn't have kissed him back. What is wrong with me? I love Peter more than anything, but I just feel like I can't let my guard down and I shouldn't feel that way with Peter. It's clear the problem is Me…_

* * *

><p>It was a long and lonely walk home for Peter. He felt exhausted by the time he climbed into bed, but he couldn't sleep. He was relieved when he came home and found Walter sound asleep. Peter knew he wouldn't have been able to handle Walter after what happened at Olivia's. Walter could sense when something was bothering Peter and Peter wasn't in the mood for questioning.<p>

As with Olivia, Peter couldn't believe how wrong the night had went. He looked at his clock and saw it was 4am. _I wonder if Olivia's having as much trouble falling asleep as I am. I know I was right in admitting that I knew something else was affecting our relationship. I mean what else can I do? Maybe, I just need to step back and give her time to figure things out. I don't know…I'm at a loss. All I know is that I love her and I need to be with her_.

POlivia~POlivia~POlivia~POlivia

Olivia spent the next few days in her office at the FBI. There were no new leads on the Williams' case which was extremely frustrating for Olivia. The only semi-positive was that there was no need to go to the lab. She didn't have to face Peter, though she was missing him terribly.

* * *

><p>Peter was feeling miserable without Olivia. He hadn't seen or heard from her and three days. He was beginning to regret his decision to back off, but deep down he knew it the right thing to do. Olivia was never going to tell him what was wrong if he kept pushing her.<p>

POlivia~POlivia~POlivia~POlivia

Olivia had just dosed off when her phone started ringing. It was Broyles. Cindy Williams' body has been found and Broyles was having it transported to Walter's lab. Olivia found herself moving at a snail's pace, but she finally managed to make it to the scene where Dr. Williams' body had been found.

"How was the body found?" Olivia asked Broyles.

"A worker at that restaurant," Broyles began while pointing to a restaurant on the corner, "was bringing some trash out to the dumpster when he noticed a foul smell. He thought it was coming from the dumpster and when he checked it out, he found the body."

"Did the roof of Dr. Williams' mouth have the marks of the shape-shifter device?" Olivia questioned.

"I didn't take a look. I just had the body sent to Dr. Bishop. The body was pretty decomposed, but I'm hoping he would still be able to see if the marks are there."

"Well, I guess I'll head over to the lab," Olivia said reluctantly, hoping the Broyles would tell her that he needed her back at the office or anywhere other than the lab, but he didn't. He just nodded and Olivia left. She took as much time as she possible getting to the lab, she was by no means in a rush.

When Olivia arrived at the lab, Walter immediately called out "Agent Dunham how nice to see you! Look son, it's Olivia!"

"Yes Walter, I know," Peter muttered not even looking in Olivia's direction.

Olivia could tell he was still upset. She wanted to talk to him, but she couldn't. Not yet.

"So, Walter what have you found?" Olivia asked, focusing her attention on Walter.

"It's definitely the work of a shape-shifter," Walter answered while pointing out the marks on the roof of Dr. Williams' mouth. "I also figured out that she was killed by blunt force trauma to the head. Other than that, all is normal."

"Yeah, real 'normal' Walter, "Astrid chimed in, rolling her eyes for Olivia's benefit. Olivia giggled and headed for the doors.

"I'm going to go talk to Broyles; I think I have an idea about what's going on in this case."

"Before you go Agent Dunham, do share your theory with us" Walter pleaded with curiosity in his eyes.

"Well, I think whoever the shape-shifters are working for, that person wants to use Dr. Williams' work to create some kind of biological weapon using the saliva from the Wheel Bugs. Now depending on how successful the Doctor was and/or where she was at in her research, I believe the person is going to want to continue her work and advance it. I also believe that our shape-shifter has changed bodies already from Dr. Williams' to someone else because it was probably aware that we would look for the Doctor. The case is most likely going to be at a stand-still until the person makes their move or until we find that person." Olivia looked at Walter and Astrid's face, hoping to see signs that her theory made sense.

Walter looked as if he was considering the possibility of what Olivia said before saying "I think you may be right Agent Dunham." Turning in the direction of Peter, who was pretending to work on something, Walter asked, "What do you think son?"

Peter finally turned around, but only to look at Walter, "It makes sense and Olivia usually is right on the money." With that Peter returned to what he was doing.

Olivia couldn't help but smile at Peter's response. It made her feel good that he had faith in her abilities. She was hoping he wasn't as upset as she thought he was. Olivia wanted so badly for him to make eye contact. She wanted him to know how sorry she was, but he never even looked in her direction.

POlivia~POlivia~POlivia~POlivia

Olivia actually got home from work earlier than usual. There were no more new cases and Broyles agreed with Olivia about where they were at on the Williams' case. She had grabbed some dinner on the way home, showered, and changed into more comfortable clothes. Currently Olivia had the T.V. on and way lying on the couch, though her focus was not on the television program. She was thinking about Peter. He was right that there was something else standing in their way and Olivia had to finally admit to herself that she was the one standing in their way. Her fears, insecurities, and worries were preventing her from having a relationship with the man she loves. Peter hasn't spoken to her in 3 days. She knew if they were going to be together she would have to make the first move.

* * *

><p>Peter was having drinks at a local bar. He'd been sitting there for a while. He wasn't trying to drink his problems away, but was instead just trying to relax. He couldn't bring himself to look at Olivia today, but it was nice to hear her voice. Peter didn't know how much time Olivia needed to figure things out, but he knew he was willing to wait as long as it took for her to do so. He couldn't imagine his life without her. The last 3 days had been miserable for him. <em>All I want is to be with her, but it's up to her, now, to make that move<em>…

Just then his phone rings…

* * *

><p>Please review...it motivates me...and thanks for reading :)<p> 


	4. Meant to Be

So here's the last chapter. I actually thought it was going to be shorter than the others, but I was very wrong. No need to fear though :) I hope it's ok…this is all new to me bc I'm more of an essay and research paper type writer…that's where I excel, but I'm glad I got a chance to try this and share this story with some cool people :) Sorry if there are any mistakes.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own fringe if I did there would be more POlivia moments then anyone could ever handle.

This chapter is rated M for obvious reasons

In this chapter I use, though not verbatim, dialogue from the episode 6B (one of my faves)

* * *

><p>Peter looked at the caller ID and cautiously answered the phone.<p>

"Hello…" Olivia's picture had come up on the ID, but he still felt unsure. He didn't quite believe that she was calling him just when he was thinking about her needing to make the first move. Calm down Bishop, this may have nothing to do with your relationship or lack thereof. It's probably a case or something insignificant.

"Hey…" Olivia responded sounding just as unsure as Peter felt.

What followed was an awkward moment of silence in which Peter was waiting for Olivia to continue, while Olivia was trying to figure out how to continue.

Peter finally spoke up, "Did you need something? Do we have another case?" He sensed that this wasn't about a case, but he knew he needed to say something that would possibly lead to finding out why Olivia called.

"Um no, I just wanted to know if you…if you…" Olivia was feeling nervous and it was probably evident to Peter based on the fact that she was having trouble saying what she needed to say.

"If I what?" Peter asked. He could feel himself getting irritated. He really didn't want to play games. _Just get to the point Olivia. I know you can do it._

Sensing his irritation, Olivia decided to just ask the question. _The worst he could do is say "No,"_ _and if he does I'll just have to deal with that._

"I wanted to know if you wanted to…I mean you could come over for a few minutes. If you're busy it's ok…"

"No, I'm not busy," Peter said sounding more eager than he wanted to let on, "I just don't know if it's a good idea. I really don't want a repeat of what we went through the last time."

That's what had Olivia nervous too, but she was more concerned that if they didn't work things out their relationship would be stuck in its current state and she didn't like how things were right now. _This is the man that I love and he won't even look at me anymore. I just need to get over these damn nerves and do something._

"What happened between us last time is what I want to talk to you about. Well, not just that. I mean you were the one who said that there are a lot of things we need to get straight and I agree. It's important that we talk Peter. I really need us to do this," Olivia found herself almost pleading.

Peter could tell from the desperation in her voice that Olivia really meant what she was saying. Peter let out a sigh and said "Ok. I'll be there soon."

"Ok," Olivia replied and with that they both hung up.

POlivia~POlivia~POlivia~POlivia

Olivia felt relieved that Peter agreed to come over, but at the same time she still felt nervous. She knew that her not being honest with Peter was part of the reason things went badly the last time and she didn't want that to happen again. Olivia tried to give herself a little pep talk while waiting for Peter. _Ok Dunham, be positive. All you can do is be open about everything and not worry about the outcome right now. This is Peter…you can tell him anything and everything. Just trust that this will go well. You love him with all your being and you just need to express that to him_.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes had gone by and Olivia found herself pacing. <em>I know what I need…a drink!<em> Olivia poured herself some whiskey and downed it in one shot. She realized she was going to need a couple more. _How far away or close is soon? Why couldn't he have just said I'll be there in this many minutes?_ Olivia hated not knowing things and the fact that she had no idea when Peter was going to knock on her door was driving her crazy.

* * *

><p>Peter finished his drink and sat for a few minutes watching the people go by. He let a couple more minutes roll by before deciding to put on his coat and head over to Olivia's.<p>

Peter had walked a couple of blocks when he suddenly stopped and took notice of a couple, that couldn't have been much younger than him, at the park across the street. The guy had his hands wrapped around the girl's waist while her hands were cupping his face. The girl was saying something and it appeared the guy was hanging on her every word. Peter could tell by the way they looked at one another that they were in love. Suddenly the girl rose on tip toes and passionately kissed the guy. Peter smiled as he imagined Olivia and him in that couple's position. He let out a deep sigh. _I know Olivia and I can be that happy couple, relaxed around each other, close, and free to love one another. I just know we're meant to be together. It might not happen today or tomorrow, but someday…_

Peter snapped out of his thoughts and continued his walk to Olivia's. When he finally found himself standing in front of her door, he took a deep breath, and knocked.

Olivia practically jumped out of her skin when she heard the knocking on her door.

"Coming" she managed to croak out even though it felt like her heart had found a new home in her throat.

Olivia took a deep breath, grabbed the doorknob, and opened the door. Peter didn't look exactly thrilled to see her. He actually looked slightly stunned as if he wasn't expecting her to open the door.

"You can come in…"

Peter couldn't believe how sexy Olivia looked. She wasn't wearing anything fancy, not like the dress she was forced to wear on the Westbrook case, but she wasn't wearing her drab work uniform either. She had on a small tee with no bra, Peter noticed, and a pair of sweatpants. Her hair wasn't pulled back into its usual ponytail. It was free and flowing down her back and shoulders. _How am I going to get through this when my mind's already focusing on one thing…making love to Olivia Dunham all night long?_

Peter almost missed it when Olivia said he could come in. He walked in slowly turning around at one point to admire Olivia from behind as she shut the door. He took off his coat and gloves while trying to decide where he should sit. He settled on sitting in a chair that was to the left of the coffee table. He figured sitting on the couch may make things a bit awkward. _Oh please let this evening go well…Please let it go well_. Peter found himself praying which is something he never does, but he found he was feeling as desperate as Olivia sounded on the phone earlier.

"Would you like a drink?" Olivia asked, almost wanting an excuse to grab another for herself.

"No thanks," Peter answered knowing he had had enough drinks for the evening.

With her excuse to have another drink down the drain, Olivia took a seat in the middle of the couch. She didn't want to sit too close to Peter, but she didn't want to be too far either.

"Thanks for coming over," Olivia said, truly thankful.

"Well, you said that it's important that we talk so of course I would come. I want to figure things out as much as you do."

"I don't even know where to start…" Olivia said with a puzzled look on her face.

"I thought I would be happy just being your friend. I thought it was what I wanted because I couldn't handle thinking about the two of us together after you told me about your relationship with Her. At first I was angry, so angry, with you and with her because I felt like everything I wanted for us had been ruined. Once the anger started to subside, I believed it would be best if we just remained friends, but I wasn't happy just being your friend. Granted I tried to be, I tried to convince myself that I was, but inside I knew I wasn't satisfied." Olivia felt for the first time that she was sharing how she had truly been feeling over the last couple of months. She was doing her best to open up to Peter in hopes that he would understand where she was coming from.

"I wanted more than a friendship, but I could feel several things holding me back. The anger would always come back whenever I thought about the fact that the two of you were intimate and I would feel sick to my stomach. The whole time I was on the other side I held onto you, but you so easily let go of me." Olivia's voice had been pretty controlled so far, but now she could feel it getting shaky.

"I didn't let go of you Olivia. I thought you were with me. Yes, I noticed that there were these differences and I blame myself everyday for not attributing much importance to them. I honestly thought that I was the reason behind those changes. I thought maybe our relationship, us finally being together, was bringing out a different side of you," Peter wanted to tread carefully. He didn't want Olivia to get the impression that he thought the other version of her was better because he didn't think that at all.

"I can completely understand the anger and hurt you must feel, but I was devastated by what occurred too. This person took advantage of my love for you and used me like pawn in some game to get what she wanted. For so long I wanted to develop a relationship beyond friendship with you. I wondered what it would be like to fall asleep with you in my arms and wake up the next morning with you still there. I finally had a taste of that and I was thrilled." Peter tried to search Olivia's eyes for understanding, but she showed no signs of what she was thinking or feeling.

"I can't even put into words how angry I felt at being lied to, deceived, and used by her. I was also angry with myself. You could never be as angry with me as I am with myself, but I saw what you and I looked like together and it was beautiful. I wanted that and more for us."

Olivia inched closer to the end of the couch that was closest to where Peter was sitting. Just looking into his eyes she could tell that he had been hurting as much as her, possibly more than her. Olivia thought hard about how she wanted to respond.

"I can't say that all of the sudden my anger is completely gone, but I do have a better understanding of what you went through. I guess it's been pretty selfish of me to think that I was the only one affected by that woman's deceptions. I'm sorry for that." Olivia looked down for a second as if ashamed of herself.

Peter gave her a little smile, "Don't apologize. I mean I think we were both guilty of that and that's why I'm glad that we're finally having this conversation."

Olivia nodded her head in agreement. She was relieved with how well things were going. She was about to check to see if Peter wanted a drink or something to eat when Peter asked, "What else has been bothering you? I know the relationship I had with Her was an issue, but I also sensed that something else was standing in our way. It seemed like whenever I thought we were getting slightly closer you would completely pull away again."

_If only you didn't know so well Peter…I only recently discovered or I should say admitted to myself what else has been bothering me. Well, I came this far mine as well go all the way._

"I didn't really admit it to myself, at first, but what's really standing in our way is Me." Olivia took a deep breath hoping to hold back the tears.

Peter looked genuinely confused, "What…What do you mean?"

Olivia looked down at her hands still trying to keep the tears at bay. "My worries, my insecurities, my doubts are all standing in the way. I worry that I'm not as good as her, that I'm not as fun to be around or light-hearted as her. I'm insecure about the way look, act, think, or anything because always in the back of my mind I'm worried that you're comparing the two of us and I doubt that I can compete with her." Olivia couldn't hold the tears back anymore. Little droplets steadily started rolling down her cheeks.

Peter decided to take a chance and moved out of the chair and onto the couch next to Olivia. He wrapped both his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulder. They stayed that way for a while. Peter wanted to give her the time she needed to just let the emotions and tears flow. It was rare to see this side of Olivia…her vulnerable side and it made Peter feel good that she felt comfortable enough with him to show him this side of herself.

When her crying started to subside, Peter placed his hand under Olivia's chin and tilted her head up so that she was looking into his eyes and said, "Olivia the only time I ever compared the two of you was when I was beating myself up over not paying attention to those differences I had noticed. Other than that I honestly don't give a damn about her. My focus is on you and me. You are the only woman I want. Whether you want me to be or not, I'll always be yours Olivia Dunham. I love you so much. You consume my every thought. I wish I could erase all of your worries, insecurities, and doubts and make you believe me when I say that you're all I want and need. Whatever you want me to do or need me to do to prove how I feel about you, I'll do. I don't want to and in fact I can't imagine my life without you in it."

Olivia's eyes brightened and a small smile appeared on her face. Those are the words she needed to hear and looking into Peter's eyes she could tell that he meant every word. It was such a huge relief, for Olivia, to know that he felt that same way about her as she felt about him. She felt like she had so much she wanted to say, but all she could do was lean in and capture Peter's lips with hers.

Peter was completely caught off guard, but by no means complaining or resisting. He wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her even closer to him. He wanted to do so much more to her, but after what happened that last time, he didn't want to press his luck. That is until he felt her hand slide down to the most sensitive part of him and start to massage him through his pants. Unsure of what to make of this he pulled away.

Staring into the confused face of Peter, Olivia thought she might have gone too far. "I'm sorry," she said looking down as if embarrassed.

"Olivia you have nothing to apologize for. I just didn't want to make a mistake like I did before; I wanted to be sure…"

"There's nothing I want more right now then to be with you."

That was all Peter needed to hear. They stayed on the couch kissing and feeling as much of each as they could through the clothes they had on. That not being enough for him, Peter pulled away, stood up, and put one hand under Olivia's legs and the other behind her back and lifted her up.

"Where are we going?" Olivia asked truly not recognizing the obvious.

Peter chuckled and answered, "To the bedroom of course. I don't want our first time to be on a cramped couch." With that Peter carried Olivia to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. They quickly helped one another out of their clothes. Peter smiled to himself after he took Olivia's shirt off._ I was right she wasn't wearing a bra…_

Peter found himself completely overwhelmed by the beauty of Olivia, the smell of her, the feel of her underneath him, and the sound of his name on her lips.

Olivia knew this felt familiar…her dream was becoming a reality…

Peter's hand slowly slid down her body to her aching core. Once there his hand rubbed the outside before slipping one finger in…and then another. Olivia let out a low moan of pleasure as his fingers began gliding in and out of her core. The pace quickened as he started placing light kisses down her neck…across her collarbone…over her breasts, making sure to give equal attention to both, and then down her stomach to her inner thighs. The kisses suddenly stopped and there was a slight pause before Peter engulfed her clit in his mouth. Olivia's hands reached out pulling and grabbing at his hair as she called out his name, "Peter…Oh god Peter!" Peter sucked and flicked her clit fiercely with his tongue at the sound of Olivia calling his name. His fingers continued to work her core, but were soon replaced by his tongue sliding in and out of her. Olivia couldn't take it anymore. Her insides tightened and she shuddered as she released into Peter's awaiting mouth. He gladly licked up all of her juices before making his way back up her body, leaving kisses along the way.

"You're delicious Sweetheart," Peter whispered before looking deep into her green eyes and kissing her passionately. He wanted her to taste herself on his tongue.

_This is so much better than the dream. I just hope it doesn't have the same ending…_

When Peter and Olivia finally broke away from their kiss, Olivia looked into Peter's eyes and said "Peter, I need you…All of you…" Peter positioned himself between her legs preparing to enter her for the first time when he…stopped.

_No,_ Olivia thought to herself,_ this can't end like my dream..._

Olivia looked at Peter's face and into his eyes and noticed that he seemed unsure…worried. Without him having to actually ask, Olivia took Peter's face in her hands and said "Yes, Peter, I'm sure…believe me…I'm sure!"

Peter didn't need any more encouragement; he thrust himself inside Olivia for the first time sending a shooting wave of pleasure through both of them.

Peter couldn't believe how good Olivia felt. Tight. Wet. Hot.

Peter started with a slow pace that was torturous for Olivia. She started bucking her hips hoping he would go faster and she adjusted herself to allow him to go deeper.

It worked Peter's pace quickened and he went faster…harder…deeper repeatedly saying Olivia's name, almost like a mantra.

Olivia clung to Peter, her legs wrapped around his waist and nails digging into his shoulders. She nibbled at his neck as he continued to thrust into her.

Peter was close and he knew Olivia was close. He reached down and with his fingers massaged her clit while thrusting into her till her insides tightened around him, her body shook, and she came full force driving Peter over the edge with her.

* * *

><p>Peter held Olivia tightly to his chest as they laid in silence recovering from their beautiful love making.<p>

Olivia took a deep breath, leaned up on her elbow so she was looking down at Peter and said, "Peter, I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you before…I've done nothing, but keep us apart."

Peter pulled Olivia back down to him. "Olivia, none of that matters. All of that is in the past. I didn't know when, where, or how, but I knew we would eventually be together. Without you I'm incomplete. I know that sounds terribly cheesy, but it's true. I could never express enough or tell you enough how much you mean to me or how much I love you."

Tears formed in the corner of Olivia's eyes. She's never been this happy in her whole life. "I had doubted that we would have a future, but I won't ever doubt that again because I know there is no other person in the world for me, but you."

Peter smiled, "I feel the same way."

Olivia sighed deeply, "It's you and me, Peter…Meant to be…Forever."

* * *

><p>The End!<p>

I just want to say thanks for reading and thanks to those who made this story and/or my others a fav or story alert …it warms my heart :) Like I said I'm an essay and research paper type writer I don't do fiction, so it makes me happy that some of you liked it. Thanks!


End file.
